


A Different Kind of Therapy

by Quillaninc



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: Holy crap.  She’d just fought off two vampires, and it was only Thursday afternoon.





	

It was days like today that made her regret moving to Sunnydale.

A moment ago, the two vampires stalking towards her, leering like wolves with a fresh kill, had been just a couple of ordinary guys. It was such a stupid mistake to have invited them in, she just hadn’t given it a second thought as they knocked on the windows of the old store front. She was regretting that now.

She looked around quickly for something to defend herself with, the weight of her blond ponytail swinging behind her a reminder that she still hadn’t made enough time for a haircut. One lunged towards her; she jumped back, cursing as the hem of her new summer dress caught on the edge of the table, tearing through the pretty lemon-yellow and pink floral fabric.

Oh, now she _was_ pissed off! 

The first one, a sandy blond with handsome features now distorted by his vamp Game Face, took another swipe at her, and she dodged away quickly, shoving a wheeled stool at his dark haired pal to slow at least one of them down while she ducked behind the adjustable table and made a desperate grab at whatever she could reach from the shelf behind her.

The first thing she could lay her hands on was a heavy bottle of massage oil. She cracked it open with practiced hands and threw it, full force, at Blondie Vamp. Some splashed on his face, slowing him as he drew the back of his hand across his eyes with a snarl, wincing at the momentary burn. It gave her the opportunity to follow the oil with the acupuncture needles nearby; one swift move, and Blondie stumbled back with a howl, clawing at the handfuls of long, fine pins she’d jabbed into his face before retreating out of reach.

Dark ‘N Creepy rounded the table from the other side, eyes burning with retribution. She backed up against the equipment trolley, and her hand landed on the cord of the ultrasound wand. 

The machine itself was too heavy, and the power cable too short, but the wand made a very satisfying thud against Dark ‘N Creepy’s face, swung as it was with the coiled cord. It wasn’t enough to stop him completely, but it surprised him enough into backing up a step. He really wasn’t very good at this vampire thing, she thought with a dark sort of humour.

Blondie was still incapacitated; it looked like she’d managed to get some of the needles deep into his eyes, and not even the best vamp was going to recover from that in a hurry.

Her mind was racing, trying to come up with some kind of plan that would hold them off for long enough for a rescue to come, when the bell over the door rang. God, she hoped that wasn’t another client, she already had one hiding in the back room.

Then it was too late to worry about anybody else; Dark ‘N Creepy had taken advantage of her momentary distraction, and suddenly a shock of pain ricocheted through her as he slammed her against the wall with a supernaturally strong hand clasped around her throat. Her heart pounding, she desperately grappled at his arm, his face inches from hers, his triumphant leer fading in and out with her blurring vision, his breath hot on her face, his hand tightening slowly as he sized up the tender flesh of her neck…

She heard Joyce call out ‘Buffy!’ distantly, and realised she was probably about to pass out, when without any warning at all, he stilled with an expression of surprise, then abruptly disintegrated into ash.

Joyce Summer’s daughter stood behind where Dark ‘N Creepy had just been, a sharp stake in hand and a steely look in her eye. The only sign left of Blondie were Bec’s acupuncture needles scattered on the ground.

“You okay?” Buffy asked tersely. 

Bec nodded, starting to come back to herself. She could feel the tremours start in her legs, though; she’d probably have to sit down very soon. Like, ‘right now’ soon.

Motherly hands drew her to her desk chair. Joyce, that’s right, it was Thursday, after lunch, so it was Joyce’s session. Holy crap. She’d just fought off two vampires, and it was only Thursday afternoon. Her hands were shaking now. Crap. Oh crap.

“Oh, geez, Mom!” And just like that, Buffy had gone from being all authorative and commanding to sounding every bit the embarrassed teen. “Could you maybe, like, put some clothes back on?”

A helpless laugh bubbled up. Of course, she’d been mid-session with Joyce when her visitors knocked.

Caught somewhere between laughter and tears, Bec listened as Joyce, more flustered at being caught topless by her daughter than being stalked, scolded Buffy for her tone, all the while buttoning up her blouse and collecting her things. Hastily, Joyce ushered Buffy partway out the door, then stopped guiltily as if she didn’t know whether she should stay, go, stop and pay, or leave it for now.

Bec waved her off; all she wanted to do right now was close up shop and get the hell out of here.

“I’ll call later to reschedule?” Joyce paused to ask. Bec stared at her blankly, and Joyce winced slightly and saw herself out.

 

“Do you think she’ll be all right?” Buffy asked as soon as they got in the car.

Joyce pulled her seatbelt across her and buckled herself in. “Perhaps we can get Giles to call in on her on the way home.” She sighed as she slid the key into the ignition. “I have the sneaking suspicion I’m going to need to get a new physiotherapist, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you try and describe fanfic to your physio mid-session. You get ideas. :)


End file.
